Hayner's Story
by 6NekoChan9
Summary: hanyer is having problems with his love lifehayrox haysei


The Conflict

Hey, my name's Hayner. I'm a freshman. So is my boyfriend, Roxas. Yeah, I'm gay. Gotta problem? Take it up with someone who cares. I have my own problems. Like the fact if I keep failing, I'll be grounded. Or I suck at most things I do. Maybe the fact I have a step-dad whose usually drunk, while my mom's asleep during the day because she works third shift to support us. But those are kinda minor problems. My real problem is Roxas. Yeah, everbody seems to love him. I know I did. But now, he just makes me want to strangle him. Just about everyday. Not only that, I also like an upperclassmen. His name's Seifer. He hangs out with Olette, my best friend's, older friends. I know him from Spanish II. He's at the front, diagonally across from me. I guess he plays soccer because the kid behind me, Rai, knows him, and they always talk about how they're gonna win. I sorta know Pence from Spanish last year, so I know he plays soccer, and nothing else. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm attracted to him, he doesn't seem to care about cliques, like the "scene kids" he is normally seen with.

It was Monday, and I had Spanish. I got ready as I also did; go to the bathroom, shower, brush teeth, go to the kitchen and grab my Vault and some choclate, and went back to my room to watch kiddie shows. By 7:30, I was out the door and off to the bus stop. Sure enough, Roxas was sitting there alone. Nobody else got usually got there for a while. I sat down next to him.

Im skipping the whole bus trip, and first period. Nothing ever really happens. So on to español. I toom my usual seat in front of Rai, who wasn't yet there. I started to read my book, when Seifer sat in front of me. It confused me, because was facing me, and not in his seat. "So, Orochimaru," he stated. I looked up, "What about him?" Did he actually i watch /i Naruto? "He sucks." Seifer said it like it was a fact, something everybody knew. "That's what I'm naming my cat. Only thing is, it's a she." He thought it was kind of cute. After that, we started to talk about the Shippuden episodes, which he already watched in japense. Then we talked about the Akatsuki, in which I had to pronounce properly for him. (Please people, it is a-ka-TSU-ki, NOT akatski...) Then, he went back to his seat, I guess Rai walked in, because the bell hadn't rung it. And that was it until next time.

The next day in Spanish, I didn't talk to Seifer. Afterwards, however, while I was waiting for the crowd to move, he grabbed my shoulders and helped me through. My heart started racing as soon as I felt his skin touch my jacket. I raced up the three flights of stairs and to the dreaded geometery class smiling and semi-hyper.

My days were uneventful until the weekend. Roxas was being totally em and antisocial at Olette's house. When I asked him what was wrong, I almost panicked. "I'l tell you later. When we're not around so many people." I thought he had found out I was doubting us, and thinking about Seifer. It was like the time I obessed over Riku. He was so worried I was going to ditch him. But, I wouldn't, Riku i had /i a boyfriend already. Plus, Riku didn't date guys more than a year younger than him, if that. I was realifed, though, on our way back to my house. "So, what were you upset about?" I broke the ice when we were off Olette's street. "Oh, it's just that you've been kind of ignoring me lately." I was astonished. "You're the one who was being a sociopath," I said in a calm voice. I first used that word to describe him when Olette asked him what was wrong while we were all at my house. It was a joke, and he knew it. "Well, you weren't talking to me." "I was busy," I started to explain, "It's been a while since I had a computer to make movies on andI needed some new things for the good people of youtube." (please note: is owned by someone other than me .) Roxas smiled a bit. We walked in silnce for a good amount of time after that. When we were on my street, unfortunatly, Kairi showed up on her bike. "Where are you two going? Hmm?" "Back to my house." Kairi is like the big sister I would never have. "You better not touch him, Roxas. You two remember my rules, right?" We both nodded and continued to walk. Everything seemed to be going back to normal.

Back to Spanish. Hahzah! I had brought my drawing book with me today, in hopes to get Seifer's attention and praise. I drew well. I started to draw anime style in 5th grade. My friend Demyx had a book, and lived close to my mom's friend back then. I could freely walk between houses until Squall interfered. But that was in eigth grade. The first one to notice my drawings, however Rai. He saw some last year, and liked them. "Hey, could you draw me a dark angel, with a big sword?" He sounded hopeful. I nodded. i I should make him pay me money for this, /i I thought. Then I mentally shook my head. Fortunatley, I had a picture of a winged girl, and stole the design once more. I colored the wings for a final touch, and handed it to Rai. Seifer was standing with him. i Was he watching me draw? /i The page that I was working on before, was of Ino Yamanaka, as an angered neko.All I had left to do was ink it. Seifer looked at my picture with interest. He walked up to me, like one whole step, and moved the book to his advantage. "It's of Ino as a neko," I explained quietly. Seifer nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I mentally kicked myself for explaining it to him like that in front of Rai.

Roxas started to go back to acting emo again. Gods how I hated that. I mean, he annoys me, but dang, he's still my friend. Though he'll think I hate him and don't given a rat's butt about him when its through. I don't like to see him hurt. Roxas fell asleep on my bed again while I was making a video. I woke him up at 6:30 and again at 9 to watch Family Guy(trademarked or some crap by FOX) At 9:50, we exchanged goodbyes, and I said my once more false "Ilove you" before returning to my work.

Spanish again. This time, we were watching a movie. "Goal." Something about an illegal mexican going to England to play soccer for some big team. With only three minutes left until the bell, Seifer stole the dreamsicle colored "chicken"bear Roxas had given me for my birthday. He started playing with it. I threw the rubber kunai I stole from Olette, well, the one Roxas stole from Olette and I stole from Roxas. When it bounced off my bear and into the seat, I went to fetch it, and sat down in the seat next to Seifer. "Is that a kunai?" Seifer asked. I nodded, and held it out for him to examine. He took it. "One of my friends has a real one, they're actually bigger than that. And there metal, or something," I explained. The girl behind us spoke up, "You could get suspended for having that." She said it in such a snobby tone, I just wanted to get that real kunai and slice her throat. "Well, the art teacher saw it Monday," I told her in one of my best apathic tones, ad a face to match. She stopped talking. I looked back at Seifer, he returned my things, and I went back a seat. With a minute left, Seifer stood up, ready to go. "You better sit down," I warned him, "the teacher won't let you go." He shrugged. The bell rung. "We're waiting for Seifer," the teacher told everyone. Seifer sat for a second, then the teacher released us. I was right behind Seifer, so I lightly and jokingly punched his back and called him an asshole. On to geometry once more.

The days just get worse and worse. It's like every guy I go out with knows when I feel like dumping him. Roxas had a note, well, poem for me today. I hate it when this happens. I can never get away easy, especially from him. I almost started to scream in health today after reading it. But I was morbidly happy from the people who were worse off than me. The ones with meninogitist. Let me tell you, that video showed, it ain't pretty. But, I won't go into detail. Well, let's go onward to the next day, huh?

The last day before fall break. Olette was going to be gone for the first week, leaving me alone with Roxas. Unless I could get my parents to "ground" me. But, of course, I couldn't let Demyx suffer and not stay the night with me just because I need a break from one whole person. I'll have to talk to Mom about this later. But, now, I must focus on Seifer. Of course. I think I'll show Seifer the picture I drew at Olette's. It's of a neko girl on a couch with a wolf boy. The girl is lying her head in his lap, curled in a content ball. I usually draw myself as a girl. I guess like just like to draw females in general anyway. But, most people would see the picture and think it was me and Roxas. But no, I drew this thinking of Seifer. I wanted to show him now, see what he said about it. Before the movie, I asked Seifer if he wanted my seat, so he could be closer to Rai, nice excuse huh? I moved up a seat. During the movie, I randomly turned around with a piece of paper. "Who's your favorite Naruto character?" It read. I slid it back to Seifer. "Sasuke," he wrote back. Cool. You see, my old myspace was of Ino. "Do you want to see some of my other drawings?" Pass the note. "Sure" I handed my stetchbook back to Seifer. He handed it back a while after. "They're good," he whipsered. "Thanks," I said back. "Who was the guy in the one on the couch. I mean, the neko is obvisously you." "Oh, it's just some guy." "So I'm just some guy now?" I was thankful to have been facing the tv, my face was flushing. "Who said it was you?" I inquired calmly. I heard Seifer chuckle. "Lighten up, just joking." I nodded. So long after, exit Spanish, and school.

Fall break. I broke up with Roxas. He went to Vexen's afterschool. I had to call to find out though. There was a soccer game tomorrow. They're held pretty close to my house. So, me, Olette, and Demyx went to it. Seifer told me yesterday he wasn't going to play, but he was there. The four of us watched the game. "Go Raijen!" Seifer exclaimed. "Come on!" I followed suit, and got the other two to join in. Soon, the game was over. "So, what are you going to do now?" I asked Seifer. He shrugged. "I don't know." "Well, we're going to Burger King, since it's so close. Wanna come?" Seifer thought for a few seconds, then nodded. Off to Burger King.

Everyone ordered, and just barely had enough. We went into the play area to eat. Everyone conversed and everything. It was like the whole Roxas thing was forgotten, even though Seifer didn't know about that. After we ate, we all broke the rules and went into the...PLAYPLACE!!! Demyx and Olette were racing around, starting on the silde end. I let Seifer lead me up to one of the tunnels, were no one could see us. I wasn't paying too much attention, so I ended up crashing into Seifer's lips. I felt the briefness of his tongue on my lips, before he pulled away. I looked down, "Sorry." Seifer chuckled again. Then he kissed me, soft at first, then a bit harder. Tongues danced, wrestled, and retreated. I could hear Olette and Demyx above us and pulled away. I reached up slightly, and gave Seifer a last, chaste kiss before climbing up to meet with them. Seifer was following.

I guess there's more to this, but, I don't care. To me, story's over. I end up with Seifer. If I keep this story up, it'll go all the way until I break up with him, and maybe further. So, bye.


End file.
